Misterios por descubrir
by Alexia Aikawa
Summary: Una extraña aparición, un desafío para Kagome, ¿como reaccionará ella? ¿Inuyasha se lo permitirá? Este es el primer fic que hago, de Inuyasha, espero que os guste -- dejad reviews, onegai! CAPITULO 7 por fin up!
1. La aparición de Yue ¿Un nuevo rival?

**Misterios por descubrir**

by: **Alexia **

**CAPÍTULO 1**: La aparición de Yue, "¿Un nuevo rival"?  
  
  
Nuestros amigos se encontraban en el bosque de Inuyasha, cerca del pozo que conectaba los dos mundos, el de la actualidad y en el que estaban, la era feudal del Japón Antiguo, esperando a que su joven amiga, regresara para que siguiera ayudándoles en su búsqueda de los fragmentos del Shikon no Tama, una poderosa perla, que fue destruida y por lo que sus pedazos se expandieron por todos lados. Deben recuperar todos los fragmentos (kakera) para que no sucedan mas desgracias, ya que esta perla daría un gran poder a los youkais (demonios) que la tuvieran en su poder...  
(Y tras este resumen :P comienza esta historia)  
  
__ Esta chica siempre igual de impuntual - gruñó InuYasha  
  
__ Tranquilo, tiempo hay, además seguro que vendrá, tiene que hacerlo... - dijo Miroku  
  
__ Mirad! Allí sale alguien del pozo - gritó Shippo  
  
Y del pozo salió una chica joven, con el pelo negro y largo, con el uniforme de un instituto, falda color verde, camiseta corta, blanca y verde con un lazo rojo en ella.  
  
__ Hola!^^ - dijo Kagome  
  
__ Llegas tarde - dijo secamente InuYasha  
  
__ ¿De verdad? - preguntó incrédula - no me fije...  
  
A todos les apareció una gota de sudor en sus cabezas por la despistada de su amiga...  
  
__ ¿¿Nunca vas a ser seria?? - gritó InuYasha  
  
__ ¿¿Quééé???  
  
Y así comienza una nueva discusión entre estos dos V_V'  
  
__ Bueno, dejadlo ya, ¿no? Tenemos que seguir buscando los fragmentos del Shikon - dijo Miroku  
  
__ Kirara!!! - gritó Sango  
  
__ ¿Qué ocurre Sango? - preguntó Shippo  
  
__ Es Kirara, no está... - dijo con un tono preocupado  
  
__ Pero, ¿no estaba contigo? - preguntó Miroku  
  
__ Sí, pero cuando me fijé en vosotros, cuando discutíais, perdí un momento la vista en ella y ya no está - explicó.  
  
__ Entonces no ha podido irse muy lejos, estará por aquí cerca, iremos a buscarla  
  
__ Os venís, o seguiréis discutiendo - dijo Shippo con una gota de sudor  
  
__ Feh - los dos se cruzaron de brazos, cerraron los ojos enfadados y se dieron la espalda.  
  
__ Yo iré, ¿para qué perder mi tiempo discutiendo con éste? - dijo Kagome señalando a InuYasha y se encaminó junto a los demás  
  
__ Grrr - gruñó InuYasha y resignado también se unió al grupo  
  
__ Kirara!! - gritaban todos buscando a la pequeña y (preciosa ^^) mascota de Sango  
  
Llegaron hasta un bosque en el que las copas de los árboles lo cerraban y por el que algunas rendijas de luz solar traspasaban.  
Sango empezaba a preocuparse más de lo que estaba y Kagome notó esto, por lo que:  
__ InuYasha, por favor, ¿por qué no intentas rastrearla? - preguntó suplicante Kagome  
  
InuYasha la miró sorprendido de que le pidiera algo y encima en ese tono, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que acceder:  
__ De acuerdo, así podemos empezar a buscar los fragmentos del Shikon no Tama - dijo InuYasha poniendo esa excusa y empezando a rastrear por todos los lugares de aquel bosque.  
  
Los demás seguían a InuYasha, esperando y deseando que la pudiera encontrar, hasta que éste se paró y se levantó del suelo.  
  
__ ¿Y bien? - preguntó Sango  
  
__ Allí - dijo señalando todo recto, a un árbol grande que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.  
  
Todos miraron hacia el lugar donde señalaba InuYasha y se acercaron con paso ligero. Una vez allí vieron que Kirara no se encontraba sola, sino que había alguien más junto a ella.  
  
__ Kirara!! - dijo Sango. Kirara se dio la vuelta y saltó hacia su ama, contenta.  
  
__ Perdón... - dijo aquella persona - no sabía que esta pequeña mascota era de alguien, la encontré en este bosque y no pensé que podría haberse perdido, lo siento...  
  
__ No pasa nada... gracias por haberla cuidado tan bien en mi ausencia - dijo Sango con tono agradecido  
  
Esa persona que hasta el momento había permanecido sentada, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, y que tenía la cabeza agachada, se levantó dejando ver su rostro a los demás.  
  
__ De nada, y gracias por ser tan comprensiva - dijo aquella persona  
  
Ésta, resultó ser una chica bastante atractiva, que vestía unos pantalones azules claros, parecidos a los del kimono de InuYasha, y por arriba llevaba una especie de top ajustado, color blanco, en los brazos llevaba algunas rayas azules oscuras, también llevaba muñequeras y usaba unos zapatos japoneses como los de Sango.  
Su rostro era bonito, pero con alguna expresión triste y fría en ella... sus ojos eran claros, color miel, tenía el pelo corto castaño y una cinta blanca atada en la frente, que en parte también la recogía el pelo de que no se le fuera hacia la cara.   
  
__ Ohh!!... - exclamó de la impresión Miroku - y se adelantó a esa persona para decir: - ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?  
  
PLOF!!!  
  
En ese momento sonó el boomerang de Sango golpear en la cabeza del pervertido Miroku.  
  
__ Ay!! perdón... - dijo con un gran chichón y con ojos llorosos el monje  
  
__ Discúlpale, es que no tiene remedio - dijo Sango con una gota de sudor y obviamente algo molesta  
  
La mirada de esa chica ahora había cambiado, ya no era fría y seca, con algo de melancolía en ella, sino que estaba sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber como reaccionar. Pero finalmente se apreció como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.  
  
__ No importa, lo cierto es que debo daros las gracias ^^ - dijo sonriendo  
  
__ A sí? - preguntó incrédula Kagome - ¿Y por qué?  
  
__ Bah... eso da igual... solo quiero dároslas - dijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa en su rostro  
  
__ Por cierto... - interrumpió Inuyasha, que desde hace bastante, no hablaba - ¿quien eres tú?  
  
__ Eh? - sorprendida, cambió su expresión a una más seria - ¿yo?  
  
__ Sí, tú. Eres la única persona de los alrededores que no conocemos - contestó  
  
__ Hmph - hizo una pequeña risa, tipo irónica, con los ojos cerrados, y después, antes de que los abriera, se pudo apreciar que estaba como concentrada en algo, porque su expresión cambió y dijo con una mirada seria y desafiante:   
__ Por lo visto y por lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, soy vuestra rival.  
  
__ ¿Quée?? - preguntaron incrédulos todos  
  
__ ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Kagome  
  
__ Sois buscadores de los fragmentos del Shikon no Tama, intentáis reunirlos todos, ¿me equivoco? - preguntó aún seria  
  
__ ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? - preguntó Miroku  
  
__ Feh.. es fácil, tenéis una gran parte de la perla, por lo que se puede notar  
  
__ ¿Es que acaso tú eres un youkai? - preguntó InuYasha  
  
__ ¿Lo crees?  
  
__ No, lo cierto es que no, pero...  
  
__ ¿Y por qué lo preguntas? - interrumpió ella  
  
__ Por la capacidad que tienes de notar el poder del Shikon no Tama  
  
__ ... - hubo un silencio por su parte, hasta que - eso a ti no te incumbe, pero tenéis suerte de que ahora no esté de humor para robaros lo que tenéis de la perla.  
  
InuYasha frunció el ceño agarrando su colmillo de acero  
  
__ ¿eh? - volvió a sorprenderse la chica - esa es la Tetsusaiga - murmuró  
  
__ ¿De qué la conoces? - preguntó con tono desconfiado Inuyasha  
  
__ Vaya, tienes buen oído, ya que casi, lo dije medio pensándolo, aunque si me has confirmado de que esa es la Tetsusaiga, es comprensible, ya que tu eres... - se cortó en ese momento, y se puso con la misma mirada con la que la vieron la primera vez.  
  
__ ¿Sí? ¿Quien soy? - preguntó desafiante  
  
La chica que seguía con la mirada perdida y triste, cerró los ojos y secamente dijo:  
__ Eres tú... el hanyou en posesión de la Tetsusaiga, que va en busca de las kakeras (fragmentos) del Shikon no Tama, acompañado de un grupo de humanos y un pequeño zorro... _ INU YASHA_  
  
__ ¿Y se puede saber de qué nos conoces? - preguntó Shippo  
  
__ Los rumores... veo que eran verdad - dijo manteniendo los ojos cerrados - por lo que veo que seremos rivales!! - exclamó, abriendo de pronto los ojos de forma amenazante, señalando a Kagome.  
  
__ ¿Yo? ¿No te has confundido al señalar de persona? - preguntó extrañada  
  
__ No lo creo, tú eres Kagome, ¿me equivoco?  
  
__ S..sí - contestó confundida  
  
__ Entonces no me he equivocado, tú eres mi rival, la única persona que es digna de enfrentarse a mi - dijo seria  
  
__ ¡Espera un momento! ¿Quieres decir que yo no soy digno para enfrentarme a ti? - exclamó furioso InuYasha  
  
__ ¡Quieres no meterte en esto, por favor! - exclamó ella  
  
__ Ah, ya sé! como Kagome es quien guarda el Shikon no Tama es por eso por lo que sólo quiere enfrentarse a ella! - dijo Shippo  
  
__ Hmph, te equivocas pequeño zorrito, ese no es mi motivo, lo hubiera sido si fuérais un grupo distinto de buscadores, pero no lo sóis, sóis el grupo del que tanto he oido hablar y comentar, del que sé más que nadie sobre él, y puedo aseguraros de que... bueno da igual - se interrumpió - Kagome, espero que te entrenes bien, porque dentro de muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar - dijo dándose media vuelta y girando la cabeza de nuevo hacia el grupo dijo:  
__ Adiós Kirara, ciertamente todo esto te lo debo a ti ;) Sango, Miroku, gracias de nuevo.  
  
__ Espera un momento, como antes te preguntaba InuYasha, ¿quien eres? si tengo una rival, al menos me gustaría saber quién es o como se llama... - dijo Kagome  
  
__ De acuerdo, creo que es lo más justo, pero solo te diré mi nombre pues lo demás tendrás que averiguarlo tú... - aceptó la chica - Me llamo Yue, por lo que cuando nos volvamos a ver y creo que será muy pronto, espero que estés preparada para un enfrentamiento.  
Adiós a los que me queda, Kagome, Shippo y por supuesto a Inuyasha. Recordad mis palabras: "_Nos volveremos a ver_"  
  
Y se marchó, desapareció de aquel bosque, dando saltos entre los árboles, parecido a como lo hace InuYasha  
  
__ Que chica mas rara... - dijo algo confuso Inuyasha  
  
__ "_Yue_" - pensó Kagome  
  
CONTINUARÁ   
  
**Notas:** Bueno, ¿que os a parecido? Este es mi primer fic que hago sobre Inuyasha, hace poco empecé a ver la serie, y me encantó, luego empecé a leer los fics que publicáis aquí, y me dieron muchas ganas de empezar a hacer yo otro ^^ y aquí está.  
Espero que me deis vuestra opinión con un review o con un e-mail, pero supongo que os parecerá más cómodo hacerlo con un review... aunque me da igual, con tal de que me la dejéis ^^  
Sólo me queda deciros, que hasta el próximo capítulo, que se llamará: Malos entendidos "La competición"


	2. Malos entendidos La competición

**Misterios por descubrir **

by: **Alexia**

**Capítulo 2:** Malos entendidos: "La competición"  
  
  
Tras esa extraña e inesperada aparición, de esa chica llamada "Yue", nuestros amigos salieron de aquel bosque y la claridad del día se notaba más, se encontraban paseando y cada uno iba a lo suyo. Miroku, Shippo y Sango, con Kirara, hablaban de sus cosas, Inuyasha iba detrás de ellos, sin decir ni hacer nada, y Kagome iba la última pensando en lo ocurrido momentos antes.  
  
__ Oye Kagome, ¿que te ocurre? - le preguntó Inuyasha, que había retrocedido hasta su joven compañera, para hablar con ella.  
  
__ ¿Qué? - reaccionó exaltada  
  
__ ¿Qué te preocupa?  
  
__ No es nada, solo pensaba en esa chica y en su actitud...  
  
__ Feh, lo cierto es que no sé quien se cree, y aún no entiendo, por qué quiere enfrentarse a ti, en vez de a mi - dijo indignado  
  
__ ¿Que insinúas? Yo también sé luchar - le reprochó Kagome  
  
¬_¬, ¿a sí? ¿de qué forma? No te ofendas Kagome, pero si de verdad quieres enfrentarte a esa chica, necesitarás como bien decía ella, un buen entrenamiento.  
  
__ ¿Qué? ¿No crees que soy capaz de vencerla? - le preguntó indignada  
  
__ Te responderé a esa pregunta con otra; ¿Podrías atacar o herir a alguien que no se un youkai? es decir ¿a un humano?  
  
__ ... - Kagome guardó silencio durante un momento - ¿crees que es humana?  
  
__ ¿Tú no?  
  
__ No lo sé, es extraña, y encima ¡puede sentir el Shikon no Tama! ¿qué explicación tiene eso?  
  
__ No lo sé, se me ocurren varias, pero son imposibles...  
  
__ ¡Eh! ¡vosotros! ¿que estáis haciendo ahí tan apartados de nosotros? - preguntó Shippo interrumpiendo  
  
__ ¿Quée??  
  
__ ¿Qué estas insinuando pequeño enano? - le preguntó Inuyasha con una cara de muy pocos amigos  
  
__ Tranquilo Inuyasha, no te pongas así, por nada, o... ¿es que estabais haciendo algo, para que actúes así? - dijo el monje  
  
__ ¿Quée??  
  
__ ¡Dejadlo ya! no estoy con ganas de soportar una discusión - dijo Kagome  
  
__ ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sango  
  
__ Sí, pero... necesito meditar - dijo adelantándose y colocándose la primera  
  
__ Sabes Kagome, a mi me sorprendió mucho lo que te dijo esa chica... Yue... porque me pareció simpática - dijo Sango  
  
__ ¿Simpática? - preguntó extrañada  
  
__ Sí, se portó muy bien conmigo y con Kirara, e incluso perdonó a Miroku... - explicó  
  
__ Pero de todos modos, Kagome ¿que vas a hacer? - preguntó curioso Shippo  
  
__ ¿¡Cómo que, qué voy a hacer?! - preguntó Kagome  
  
__ Pues eso... ¿vas a aceptar su reto? ¿te enfrentarás a ella? - preguntó Miroku  
  
__ ¿Es que acaso tengo opción? - preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
__ Claro que sí!! no luchar contra ella y dejármela a mi!!! - exclamó Inuyasha  
  
__ Inuyasha...  
  
__ Pero dijo que no te metieras... que solo era entre ella y Kagome... - dijo Shippo  
  
__ Pero Kagome está en desventaja, seguro que esa Yue sabe luchar y Kagome solo se defiende con sus flechas... - replicó Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿No olvidas algo? - le preguntó Miroku  
  
__ ¿El qué?  
  
__ Que Kagome es la reencarnación de una miko (sacerdotisa) y también posee esos poderes - explicó el joven Hoshi  
  
__ Pero no sabe como utilizarlos aún, no los controla...  
  
__ Pues entrenaré, ¿para qué desaprovecharlos? - interrumpió Kagome  
  
__ ¿Qué? - dijo Inuyasha  
  
__ ¡Lo he decidido! Estoy harta de no poder hacer nada más, que detectar la posición de la Shikon no kakera (los fragmentos del Shikon)  
  
__ Feh, pues que sepas que yo no te ayudaré a entrenar... - dijo enfadado Inuyasha  
  
__ Pues vale! si no lo has notado hay mas personas aquí, que sí que me ayudarás - dijo mirando a su alrededor  
  
__ Feh! - y se dio media vuelta  
  
__ Venga chicos... no os peleéis por eso... - intervino Miroku  
  
__ Agg, ¡tú cállate! empezaste todo esto, recordando... - gruñó Inuyasha, que se podía apreciar que estaba algo molesto por la decisión de Kagome  
  
__ Pero Kagome... ¿como te vas a entrenar? Yue, no especificó que clase de enfrentamiento sería, si un cuerpo a cuerpo o con algún tipo de arma... - dijo Sango  
  
__ Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón... - dijo meditando - Ahh! AHORA QUE HAGO!!!  
  
__ ¿Por qué gritáis tanto? ¿No sabéis hablar como la gente normal? - dijo una voz  
  
__ Eh?  
  
__ ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó Inuyasha  
  
__ Tranquilo Inuyasha.... - una silueta apareció en un árbol y saltó hacia el suelo, para que la vieran  
  
__ ¡¡¿¿Yue??!! - exclamaron, asombrados todos  
  
__ Vaya... veo que os aprendisteis mi nombre - dijo con un tono sarcástico  
  
__ No esperábamos verte tan pronto, ¿cuánto ha pasado? Una o dos horas, ¿no? Aunque siempre es un placer verte... - dijo Miroku  
  
__ Yo tampoco esperaba veros, pero con el ruido que armáis no pude evitar acercarme... - explicó Yue  
  
__ Pero ya que estás aquí, acláranos una duda: ¿que tipo de enfrentamiento es al que te referías contra Kagome? - preguntó Sango  
  
__ ¿Eh?  
  
__ ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Bueno di ¿a qué te referías exactamente? - preguntó Kagome  
  
__ ¿Cómo que a cual? - seguía extrañada - Kagome, que yo sepa, tú solo haces una cosa... quiero decir, que solo usas un arma, ¿no?  
  
__ ¿Eh? - ahora la extrañada era Kagome - S..sí, así es pero.. ¿cómo puede haber una lucha solo con flechas?  
  
__ ¿"Lucha"? - repitió Yue algo sorprendida - Aquí, ¿quién ha hablado de luchar?  
  
__ ¿Ehh? - todos se extrañaron muchísimo y crearon un ambiente de total confusión, estaban todos con la boca abierta incrédulos ante todo lo que ocurría a cada instante  
  
__ ¿Tú a que le llamas enfrentamiento? - preguntó algo irónico Inuyasha  
  
__ Ay! - suspiró Yue - ¡pero que poca imaginación tenéis! no? ¿que pasa? ¿que un enfrentamiento, tiene necesariamente que significar "lucha"?  
  
__ ¿Quée? - gritó furioso algo ofendido Inuyasha  
  
__ ¡Oh! no lo dije a mal, por favor no me malinterpretéis.. solo - es ese momento su cara se iluminó porque algo se le había ocurrido ^^ - solo lo dije refiriéndome a Inuyasha, lo de que es algo corto de imaginación... - decía intentando picarle  
  
__ Grrr... ¡ahora verás! - dijo furioso agarrando su colmillo  
  
__ ¡Oh! vaya... jajaja - dijo empezando a reírse con ganas - tranquilo Inuyasha, no lo decía en serio, sólo era una broma, ni siquiera sé por qué se me ocurrió hacértela ^_^  
  
Inuyasha empezaba a mirarla mal, con cara de un mosqueo (desconfío) increíble  
  
__ Venga... no te pongas así, lo siento... no pude evitarlo - intentaba disculparse  
  
__ Siento interrumpir, pero ¿podrías aclararnos entonces a lo que te referías con lo de tu desafío? - preguntó Miroku  
  
__ Hmph... de acuerdo, me refería a una competición entre Kagome y yo.  
  
__ ¿Una competición? - repitieron todos asombrados  
  
__ Sí, con el arco, ¿nuca habíais oído eso? - preguntó extrañada  
  
__ Yo sí, en mi mundo hacen ese tipo de competición... por medio de un torneo... allí el tiro con arco es un deporte - explicó Kagome  
  
__ Pues ya está! entonces, ¿ya lo habéis entendido, no?  
  
__ Ahora sí, pero...  
  
__ ¿Qué?  
  
__ Nada... "¿serán esas sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿por qué querrá hacer eso? estoy muy confusa :S" - pensaba Kagome  
  
¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
__ ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Kagome, salida de sus pensamientos  
  
Muy cerca de allí se pudieron apreciar los gritos de alguien y corriendo fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba, acompañados de Yue.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
  
**Notas: **Bueno, aquí finaliza este capítulo, ¿que os ha parecido? ¿Que impresión os da Yue? Decídmelo con un review, por favor, no os cuesta nada... dar al botón de ahí abajo y dejarla... Y para aquellos que me lo dejaron en el capítulo anterior agradecérselo:

ChibiKagome-Chan: Gracias, por ser la primera en dejarme tu opinión, y gracias también por estar de mi lado ^_^

Ana: A ti también, por estar siempre conmigo, y ser una gran amiga, de verdad, gracias por eso... ^^   


Solo queda decir, que hasta el próximo capítulo que se llamará: Aparecen dudas: "¿Quién es en realidad Yue?" 


	3. Aparecen dudas: ¿Quién es en realidad Yu...

**Misterios por descubrir **

by: **Alexia**

**Capítulo 3:** Aparecen dudas: "¿Quién es en realidad Yue?"  


  
Los seis, con Kirara, siguieron el ruido por donde habían oído los gritos, para saber qué estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar no muy distanciado de ellos. Al llegar allí, vieron que un mononoke (espíritu vengativo) estaba atacando un pueblo y los gritos pertenecían a la gente desesperada que intentaban huir de aquel lugar.  
  
__ ¡Tiene una kakera del Shikon no Tama! - exclamaron a la vez Kagome y Yue que veían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ambas al oír que al unisono habían dicho lo mismo, se quedaron mirándose algo sorprendidas, pero pronto Yue, adoptó una expresión seria en su rostro (ya habitual en ella) y se unió a la lucha contra el demonio.  
InuYasha, no tardó mucho en seguirla con su colmillo entre sus manos, parecía que estaba molesto por algo, ¿quizá por qué le estaban quitando el trabajo? (NA= "Eso lo pienso yo, con un tono irónico ¬_¬ :P)  
  
Yue estaba apartada del resto de los pueblerinos, situada detrás del mononoke, estaba haciendo algo extraño con sus manos, pero al estar detrás de algo tan grande, nadie se percató de ello. Al poco rato el monstruo caía y se podía ver que Yue seguía en su anterior posición, con los brazos extendidos y manos abiertas, como si lo hubiera derrotado ella, después se encaminó hacia el caído monstruo con paso ligero, cerró los ojos y...  
  
__ ¡Inuyasha! ¡Rápido, adelántate y coge antes que ella la kakera! - gritaba Kagome  
  
__ ¿Eh? - Inuyasha se sorprendió y rápidamente se volteó, para ver a Yue.  
  
En ese momento Yue, se disponía a coger el fragmento que poseía el yacido, pero una flecha se lo impidió. Miró hacia donde había venido la flecha y vio a Kagome apuntando con su arco.  
  
__ Inuyasha! ¡rápido! haz que se aleje de esa kakera!! - gritaba Kagome  
  
Inuyasha pronto reaccionó y fue velozmente hacia Yue, interponiéndose en su afán de coger el fragmento.  
  
__ Feh! no tan rápido - le dijo Inuyasha  
  
__ Ja! tú no puedes coger el fragmento, ni siquiera sabes donde está... - decía Yue  
  
__ ¿Y tú si? - preguntó Inuyasha a la defensiva  
  
__ Pues sí... - dijo secamente  
  
Inuyasha se cortó, ya no podía decir nada...  
Mientras tanto Kagome se acercaba a ellos silenciosamente.  
  
__ Escucha Inuyasha, no quiero luchar contra ti, yo he sido quien ha derrotado a esto - dijo pegándole una patada al yacido - así que lo más justo es que yo me quede con lo que dentro de él hay.  
  
__ ¿Y para qué quieres tú, el Shikon no Tama? - preguntó Inuyasha  
  
__ Eso a ti, no te incumbe, lo que yo quiera hacer, son asuntos mios - contestó fríamente Yue  
  
__ Esa Yue... tiene parte de razón, ella ha derrotado al mononoke, lo más justo sería que ella se quedara con el fragmento... - decía Miroku (a quien le escuchase, es decir, a Sango, ya que eran los únicos que no se habían unido a esa lucha, y bueno Shippo, tampoco)  
  
En ese instante, Kagome se ponía tras InuYasha y la kakera se encontraba a sus pies. Se agachó, la cogió y lo que estaba bajo esos tres se descompuso, se purificó y se transformó en huesos. El trozo del Shikon no Tama se encontraba ahora purificado en las manos de Kagome, ésta se adelantó a Inuyasha y se quedó en medio de éste y de Yue, y dijo:  
__ Yue, tienes razón, tu derrotaste al mononoke, tú te mereces el fragmento - ofreciéndole el trozo que tenía en sus manos  
  
__ Pero Kagome!! - exclamó Inuyasha  
  
__ Es lo justo... - dijo Kagome - tómale  
  
__ Feh! - dijo Yue dándose media vuelta y alejándose de ellos dos - ¡quédatela! la próxima vez, la conseguiré antes, y no tendré que aceptar regalos compasivos de nadie...  
  
__ ¡Espera!  
  
__ Ah! por cierto, ese lanzamiento que hiciste contra mi... - dijo seria y con los ojos cerrados - no estuvo mal - poniéndose ahora con una sonrisa y mirándola confiadamente  
  
__ ... - Kagome no supo que decir y reaccionó algo asombrada  
  
__ Bueno, ahora que ya tienes claro que tipo de "enfrentamiento" es, la próxima vez que nos veamos, se hará, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo dándose media vuelta - Hasta pronto...  
Y se marchó.  
  
Tras su ida, se formó un silencio, ya que nadie sabía que decir, ni hacer.  
  
__ Esto... - intentaba romper el silencio Shippo  
  
__ Bueno Kagome, guarda ese fragmento, ya que esa insoportable, no lo quiso - dijo Inuyasha, algo molesto por la actitud de Yue  
  
__ Se comporta de un modo algo extraño, ¿no creéis? - preguntó pensativo Miroku  
  
__ Cierto, encima que le ofrece Kagome por las buenas, una kakera del Shikon no Tama, va, y la rechaza, ¿quien haría tal cosa? - dijo Shippo  
  
__ Yo en parte la comprendo... - dijo Sango  
  
__ ¿En qué sentido? - preguntó Shippo  
  
__ Bueno, ella sola y sin ayuda, derrotó a ese youkai, esperando conseguir ella sola y solo con sus propios métodos el fragmento del Shikon y como sola no lo consiguió, puede que no lo aceptara por eso... - explicó Sango  
  
__ Muchas veces he oído la palabra "sola" en tu explicación... - murmuró Miroku  
  
__ Y así es, se ve claramente, que Yue, es una chica solitaria, que hace todo, ella sola... - intervino Inuyasha   
  
__ He... ya que habláis de que ella hace todo sola y que así derrotó al mononoke, ¿podríais decirme como fue que hizo esto último? - preguntó Kagome  
  
__ ... - nadie respondió a esto último, dicho por Kagome, ya que en el fondo nadie sabía la respuesta  
  
__ Pues parece que eso es un misterio - dijo Sango encogiéndose de hombros - fue lista, no quería que lo supiéramos y por eso se puso tras el gigante... para así ocultarse a la vez que lo derrotaba de esa forma tan misteriosa que nosotros desconocemos  
  
__ Debe ser muy fuerte y poderosa, ya que no veía que tuviera arma alguna... - opinó Miroku  
  
__ Feh! tampoco se puede decir que el youkai fuera poderoso - protestó Inuyasha  
  
__ Puede, pero en él había un trozo del Shikon no Tama, lo que le haría más poderoso - intervino Shippo  
  
__ Bueno ¿ y qué mas da, si es poderosa o no? - preguntó Kagome - ESo ya no nos deb preocupar, ¿verdad? ya que lo del enfrentamiento fue un malentendido y en realidad era una competición, por lo que, ninguno luchara contra ella...  
  
__ Feh! lucharemos contra ella si es necesario, ya que no debes olvidar, que ella también busca los fragmentos del Shikon, por lo que en parte es nuestro enemigo - dijo Inuyasha  
  
__ Escuchad ¿esto no os parece que es como un juego? Quien consiga antes todos los fragmentos, gana.. - dijo Shippo  
  
__ ¡Shippo! ¬_¬ - exclamaron todos  
  
__ ¿Que??  
  
__ Lo cierto es que parece que a Yue, le gusta competir, y ya no es solo con Kagome, sino con todos nosotros, en la captura de los fragmentos... - opinó Sango  
  
__ Bueno!^^ ahora que recuerdas eso, debo entrenarme para ganar ese pequeño desafío - dijo Kagome con muchas ganas  
  
__ Vaya, ¿ya no tienes dudas de enfrentarte a ella? ¬_¬ - preguntó con un tono algo superior Inuyasha  
  
__ Pues no :P, porque esto, lo tomaré como un pequeño concurso, en el que se gana; quien de las dos es mejor arquera ^^ y para conseguir ese título, deberé practicar y perfeccionar con el arco - dijo agarrando su arco y sus flechas - por lo que ¡vamos! ;)  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
**Notas: **Aquí acaba este capítulo, con un pequeño entrenamiento para Kagome ^^ tendrá que practicar mucho... El próximo capítulo se llamará: Recordando el principio "verdaderas amistades" 

Y ahora la parte de los agradecimientos para aquellos que me dejaron algún review en el capítulo anterior, y espero que en este me los vuelvan a dejar, ellos y todos los que lo leáis ^_^: 

Girl magic del anime: A ti de nuevo, agradecerte el review que me dejaste y como te dije, te muestro en esta lista por ello ^^. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con tu trabajo? Espero que te dieran buena nota... 

Ana: Gracias por dejarme siempre alguno ;) 

ChibiKagome-Chan: Bueno ChibiKagome-Chan, aún no sé si pondré romance entre estos dos, aunque esa fue mi idea principal, por lo que yo no lo descartaría... jeje.. ups... mejor no digo nada XD 

Misao-Chan: Gracias de nuevo, por tu review, espero que te esté gustando... 

Cess007: Me alegro que me dejaras un review, muchas gracias!! ^^ y lo de dejarte en suspenso... pues eso creo que no podré evitarlo ^^, aunque lo que puedo hacer es intentar escribir y subir en cuanto pueda el siguiente capítulo, por lo que os espero a todos allí!!   
  



	4. Recordando el principio verdaderas amist...

**Misterios por descubrir**

By: **Alexia**

**Capítulo 4: ** Recordando el principio "verdaderas amistades"

  
Después de recuperar uno de los fragmentos del Shikon no Tama, con la ayuda de Yue, nuestro grupo de protagonistas se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol, comiendo lo que Kagome les había preparado con mucha ilusión y que llevaba en su mochila.  
  
__ ¡Vaya Kagome! ¡Cada vez haces mas cosas! - exclamó Sango  
  
__ Cierto!^^ y todas igual de ricas!! - dijo Shippo  
  
__ Muchas gracias ^_^ - respondió Kagome - ¿y tu que opinas? - le preguntó a Inuyasha  
  
__ Feh! cualquiera se come eso.. - dijo mientras buscaba algo en la mochila de Kagome  
  
__ ¿Que estás buscando? - preguntó Kagome  
  
__ Esto! - dijo sacando un bote de sopa instantánea - Esto seguro, que está mejor que toda esa comida tan rara... -^_^-  
  
A Kagome se le quedó la cara azul, llena de ira, ya que ella había hecho toda aquella comida con mucha ilusión y devoción y ¿ahora la decían que mejor es una sopa instantánea? Eso indigna a cualquiera.. (N/A: Yo y mi opinión :P pero es verdad...)  
Por lo que no aguantó más y dijo:  
__ Inuyasha... ¡¡Osuwari!! - grito con toda su alma. E inevitablemente Inuyasha cayó al suelo con su "querida" sopa entre sus manos.  
__ Así aprenderás...  
  
Al resto, que seguían comiendo, les apareció una gota de sudor en sus cabezas...  
  
__ Grrr... ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso?! - gruñó Inuyasha  
  
__ ¡Porque eres un idiota! - exclamó aún furiosa Kagome  
  
__ ¿Quée? ¿Y se puede saber por qué? - preguntó enfadado Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿Cómo te atreves a comparar mi comida con eso? - preguntó Kagome indignada señalando a la sopa  
  
__ Feh, yo solo he dicho lo que opino... - dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos  
  
A Kagome le estaba empezando a salir en la cabeza, lo que les sale a los personajes cuando están super enfadados... esa venita de todos los colores... y volvió a exclamar:  
__ ¡Osuwari!  
  
Y a continuación ya todos sabemos lo que ocurre...  
  
__ Bueno, hace buen día ¿no creeis? - dijo Miroku como si nada...  
  
  
Pasado ya el tiempo, y olvidado lo ocurrido anteriormente. Los cinco se encaminaban sin rumbo alguno.  
  
__ Oye Kagome, voy a lanzar esto al aire, intenta atravesarlo con una flecha... - dijo Sango  
  
__ ¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos a practicar un poco mi puntería! - exclamó Kagome cogiendo su arco y una flecha  
  
__ ¡Horror! - dijo Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿Que has dicho? - preguntó amenazante Kagome  
  
__ Nada, nada... - contestó mirando a otro lado  
  
__ Venga, ¡vamos a ya! - exclamó Sango lanzando algo al aire  
  
Kagome agarró con fuerza su arco con la izquierda, y con la derecha apuntaba con la flecha, tensando la cuerda. Al soltar la cuerda, la flecha salió volando en dirección al objeto lanzado por Sango, pero no consiguió atravesar al susodicho objeto, así que mientras éste caía hacia abajo, por la acción de la gravedad, la flecha seguía con su velocidad por el impulso del arco, para chocar contra las ramas de un árbol, por lo que la flecha se perdió entre las hojas de éste.  
  
__ Vaya... fallé - dijo algo desilusionada Kagome  
  
__ Venga, no pasa nada, vuelve a intentarlo - dijo Sango para animarla - y esta vez quiero que lo atravieses haciéndolo pedazos...  
  
__ Feh! en eso es una experta - dijo Inuyasha dejando al resto asombrados al oir lo que había dicho.  
  
__ ¿Habéis oído lo mismo que yo? - preguntó anonadado Shippo - ¿se ha puesto de su lado?  
  
__ ¡Pero se puede saber que dices, enano?! -preguntó Inuyasha - Además no me habéis dejado acabar  
  
__ ¿Y que ibas a decir? - preguntó Shippo  
  
__ Feh! me refería a que en eso es una experta... ya que, de esa forma consiguió destruir el Shikon no Tama, haciéndolo pedazos y esparciéndolos por todos lados ¬_¬  
  
Al resto solo se les pudo apreciar como una gota aparecía tras sus cabezas y en Kagome que estaba con la cabeza agachada algo apenada.  
  
__ Eso fue un simple error, además por lo que tengo entendido, tú también tienes parte de culpa - dijo Sango defendiendo a su amiga, que levantó la cabeza para escucharla  
  
__ ¿Que? - Preguntó Inuyasha  
  
__ Sí. Si no hubieras dejado escapar a aquel demonio-cuervo, alegando que era demasiado débil y pequeño para ti, éste nunca se hubiera tragado el Shikon no Tama, por lo que Kagome, no habría tenido que impedir que se completara, lanzándole esa flecha que destrozó la perla - explicó Sango  
  
__ Grrr - gruñía enfadado Inuyasha  
  
__ Venga, dejádlo ya... todo eso es agua pasada... y además, tenéis que ver el lado bueno de eso... - interrumpía el joven Hoshi - el cuál es, que como los responsables de ese lamentable accidente, se llevase a cabo, fueron Inuyasha y Kagome, juntos tenían que encontrar todos los fragmentos y a parte de eso, encontraron algo más...  
  
__ ¿"Algo más"? - preguntó Inuyasha  
  
__ Así es, ¿no te haces una idea de qué puede ser? - preguntó Sango  
  
__ Pues como no me lo digáis ¡no os andeis con rodeos! si queréis decir algo, sed directos!! - exclamó algo irritado Inuyasha  
  
__ Yo sé lo que es, a lo que Miroku se refiere... - dijo Kagome  
  
__ ¿Y bien?  
  
__ Se refiere a que a parte de encontrar los fragmentos, también los encontramos a ellos, a unos amigos fieles y verdaderos, ¿no es así? - explicó Kagome  
  
__ Sí. ¡Vaya, no dejaste escapar esta! eh? - dijo Miroku  
  
__ Feh! - exclamó Inuyasha ignorando su alrededor  
  
__ ¬_¬ - Kagome ponía esa cara, mirandole de reojo  
  
__ ¿Que Kagome? ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Sango  
  
__ ¡Sí! Esta vez lo conseguiré, te lo juro!!  
  
__ Pues con esas ganas que tienes, ¡vamos! ¡ 1, 2, 3, arriba! - exclamó Sango a modo de dar la señal  
  
Esta vez la flecha tomaba buen rumbo, iba coordinada y justo cuando el objeto estaba en su máxima altura, la flecha lo atraveso cayendo echa cachos.  
  
__ ¡¡Sí!! ¡lo conseguí! - exclamaba Kagome muy contenta  
  
__ Buen trabajo! ^_~, solo con un poco de confianza en ti, puedes lograr lo que quieras - dijo Miroku  
  
__ Felicidades Kagome!! - dijo Shippo lanzándose a sus brazos  
  
__ No ha estado mal - terminó diciendo Inuyasha, cosa que en parte sorprendió algo a Kagome  
  
__ Con este ensayo y el entrenamiento que hicimos antes, no te queda mucho, para estar preparada del todo para ganar ese título, ¿verdad Kagome? - dijo Sango  
  
__ ¡Sí! y ya espero poder probarme contra Yue ^_^ - dijo Kagome muy animada  
  
En un lugar apartado del que se encontraba el grupo, pero a la vez no muy alejado, se encontraba una silueta, sentada en una rama gruesa de un árbol, que se pudo apreciar que murmuraba:  
__ No vayas tan rápido... aún te queda mucho por aprender...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Notas:** ¿Os imagináis quien era esa silueta? Creo que está claro, ¿no? :P  
Bueno, como siempre espero opiniones con reviews y esta vez los agradecimientos van, para aquellos que en capítulo anterior me los dejaron:  
  
__Cess007**:** Gracias por tus ánimos ^^ espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^  
  
__ Soya: gracias por decir que es entretenida ^^ ese es mi objetivo xP  
Sobre las descripciones, veré lo que puedo hacer...aunque gracias también por eso ^^ así también me ayudas a mejorar :P  
  
__ Ckmnm: muchas gracias :$ de verdad arigato!! ^_^  
  
Os espero, a todos, en el próximo capítulo que se llamará: Lecciones "¿Consejos de Yue?"


	5. Lecciones ¿Consejos de Yue?

**Misterios por descubrir**

by: **Alexia**

**Capítulo 5:** Lecciones ¿Consejos de Yue?  
  
Tras esa última subida de ánimo que tuvo Kagome, por su logro en esa práctica que hizo, seguían caminando sin lugar fijo, por si localizaban alguna kakera.  
  
__ Oye Kagome, ¿no sientes la presencia de ningún fragmento del Shikon no Tama? - le preguntó Inuyasha  
  
__ Nooo... si lo siento, ya os avisaré, no te preocupes....- contestó Kagome  
  
__ ¿Hacia donde nos encaminamos ahora? - preguntó Shippo  
  
__ Pues supongo que al próximo pueblo que nos encontremos, para localizar alojamiento para la noche - dijo Miroku  
  
__ Aunque espero que antes de eso, nos encontremos con algún fragmento - dijo con tono aburrido Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburres? - le preguntó Shippo  
  
__ Feh... pues claro que sí, aquí no hay mucha acción - contestó de mala gana Inuyasha  
  
En ese instante Kagome se frenó y mantuvo silencio, los demás lo notaron y la miraron impacientes y sorprendidos  
  
__ ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? - preguntó Sango  
  
__ Creo que Inuyasha, va a dejar de estar aburrido - dijo seria - siento el poder de una kakera del Shikon no Tama no muy lejos de aquí  
  
__ Pues venga! a qué estas esperando?! vamos ¿donde se localiza? - le atosigaba Inuyasha  
  
__ Ay! Inuyasha no me empujes... - se quejaba Kagome  
  
__ Bueno pues vamos allá - dijo Miroku siguiéndoles con paso ligero...  
  
__ Qué remedio... V_V vamos Shippo, ¡Kirara! - llamó Sango a su mascota para que se transformara y les llevara.  
  
Por lo que Kagome iba mostrándoles la dirección agarrada y empujada por Inuyasha, Miroku les seguía corriendo y Sango y Shippo lo hacían sobre la lindísima Kirara (N/A: Me encanta este animal, ¿se me nota? xD tanto si está transformada, como si no ^^)  
  
__ Inuyasha para! - dijo Kagome  
Inuyasha obedeció y la soltó. Todos los demás frenaron también.  
  
__ ¿Y bien Kagome? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué sientes? ¡Habla! - atosigaba Inuyasha rápido  
  
__ Grrr... Inuyasha ¡Osuwari! - exclamó algo cansada Kagome - Ahora cálmate, relájate ¡e intenta dejarme tranquila! ¡con tus continuas insistencias me desconcentras! - le gritó ya harta a un Inuyasha pegado en el suelo. De repente éste, sacó su cabeza de la tierra y se sentó de brazos cruzados, en el suelo, guardando silencio y un tanto resignado.  
  
__ Gracias - dijo con tono cansado Kagome  
  
__ Feh! Bueno, tu a lo tuyo... - respondió Inuyasha  
  
__ ¬_¬ - miraba Kagome  
  
__ venga chicos, ¡ya! - dijo Sango intentando calmar el ambiente tenso que se había creado  
  
__ Está bien... - respondió Kagome cerrando los ojos para concentrarse - Lo noto... está por aquí... sin moverse...  
  
__ ¿Sin moverse? - repitió Inuyasha - esto será muy fácil - dijo formando una sonrisa malévola en sus labios  
  
__ Kagome-sama, ¿podrías expecificar el lugar exacto? - preguntó el Hoshi  
  
__ Ah... pues... - decía Kagome  
  
__ ¡AAAGRHHH! - exclamó con un tono furioso alguien  
  
__ ¡Ah! - exclamó exaltada Kagome - ¿qu.. qué ha sido eso?  
  
El ruido provenía de detrás de unos arbustos y todos se voltearon en esa dirección para ver que era aquello. De allí salió algo muy grande y también muy feo que parecía muy enfadado...  
  
__ ¡Un youkai! - exclamó Inuyasha agarrando su Tetsusaiga  
  
__ ¡¿Quien se atreve a despertarme de mi tranquilo sueño!? - gritaba furioso el monstruo  
  
__ ¡Inuyasha! ese es quien tiene el fragmento que había sentido - gritó Kagome  
  
__ Je! - se formó su risa confiada de lucha y agarró con más fuerza su colmillo - una razón mas para eliminarle  
  
__ ¿tu? ¿Eliminarme "a mi"? Por favor, no me hagas reir  
  
__ ¡Ahora verás! - se lanzó con fuerza hacia el youkai, enfrentándose con él  
  
Así empieza un reñido combate, en el que verdaderamente está muy igualado.  
Kagome, que no quería mantenerse de lado, cogió su arco y flechas e intentó ayudar a Inuyasha poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido con sus ensayos. Mientras Kagome distraía al youkai, alguien cerca de allí, sentada en un árbol, veía la escena. Estaba medio tumbada en una rama, observando el combate, y cuando pensó que éste duraba demasiado quiso dar a conocer de su presencia allí.  
  
__ Venga... eso es un dos contra uno y parece que no acabará nunca... - dijo Yue con tono resignado  
  
__ ¿Eh? - todos se voltearon (incluso el monstruo) para ver quien había dicho esas palabras  
  
__ Feh, no te metas - dijo Inuyasha molesto y algo enfadado  
  
__ ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó Kagome seguidamente tras el comentario de Inuyasha  
  
__ Pues ver vuestro patético combate ¬_¬ - respondió Yue sin moverse  
  
__ Grrr - se podía notar que Yue siempre conseguía sacar de quicio a cualquiera y en especial a Inuyasha.  
  
__ Oye, no te pongas así, sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, me desilusionas, había oído grandes proezas tuyas, pero veo que eran simples habladurías... - Inuyasha tras ese comentario bajó la cabeza como si meditara... - y en cuanto a ti Kagome... puedo apreciar que has mejorado algo, pero en mi opinión deberías dejar a Inuyasha luchar solo...  
  
__ ¿qué? - Kagome se sorprendió - "¿Qué pretende...? ¿intenta ayudarnos... a su manera?"  
  
__ "Maldición, ella tiene razón... estoy luchando pésimamente, no estoy concentrado en lo que debo... mi colmillo ha sido mejorado, soy el maestro de la Tetsusaiga y aún así no tengo la suficiente concentración para usar su poder... pero eso ¡va a cambiar!" - pensaba Inuyasha cogiendo con más confianza y convicción su colmillo  
  
__ Mira, no sé quien eres, pero tengo que acabar de una vez con esta gente, tan escandalosa, que interrumpe mis dulces sueños de matar humanos... y la mayoría de ellos lo son, por lo que no hagas perder mi tiempo, si no quieres ser la siguiente... - le decía el monstruo a Yue, con su voz ronca  
  
__ Eso ni se te ocurra... es un aviso... aunque ahora tu rival no soy yo - dijo sin inmutarse ni moverse de su sitio sin perder su postura, señalando a Inuyasha que avanzaba hacia él, concentrado en algún punto para atacar con su colmillo de acero.  
  
__ ¡Ahhh! ¡Kaze no Kizu! (¡Wound of Wind!) (N/A: Creo que traducido a vuestra versión es "viento cortante", no? es que mas o menos su traducción así, se aproxima...) - exclamó Inuyasha golpeando en el aire la Tetsusaiga, para crear el corte del viento*, es decir, la tecnica secreta del colmillo que muestra su verdadero poder (N/A: esto aparece en el capítulo 35)  
  
Tras ese golpe mortal, el youkai desapareció, quedando en el suelo el trozo del Shikon no Tama. Kagome se acercó a éste y le cogió.  
  
__ plam, pam... - se escuchaban los aplausos irónicos de Yue, que daba ahora sentada, con los ojos cerrados y con una risita en su rostro - Felicidades, te ha costado, eh Inuyasha?  
  
__ Feh - gruñó enfundando su colmillo - ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
  
__ Eh? ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntó Yue distraída  
  
__ sí, eso, ella no ha hecho nada, sólo meterse con vosotros, para divertirse - exclamó Shippo  
  
__ No es cierto, y ella lo sabe... - dijo Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Yue  
  
__ Bah... - dijo encongiéendose de hombros y bajando del árbol - y que más da...  
  
CONTINUARÁ   
  
**Notas**: Bueno, sobre lo del ataque de Inuyasha, espero que me digais por qué nombre le conoceis, porque yo lo conozco por el original, pero para no confundirnos es preferible usar la traducción, ¿no os parece? Así que espero reviews en los que me digais eso.. y a parte que os ha parecido este capítulo, por supuesto ^_^  
  
Dedicado a los que me dejasteis un review en el capítulo anterior:  
(Desgraciadamente no fuisteis muchos los que lo hicieron ¡_¡ solamente me lo dejó una persona ¡_¡)  
  
KaiHiwatari-ckmnm: Muchísimas gracias, al menos tu me dejaste alguno... y por ello va dedicado exclusivamente a ti, ya que nadie mas lo hizo V_V  
  
Espero que en el próximo capítulo no sea así, y alla mas gente, ya que por favor debéis decirme como llamais a los ataques de la Tetsusaiga...  
En este os espero que se llamará: El esperado enfrentamiento: "una extraña competición"  
Vaya título eh? pues así será   
Hasta entonces!!!  



	6. El esperado enfrentamiento: una extraña ...

**Misterios por descubrir **

by: **Alexia**

**Capítulo 6:** El esperado enfrentamiento: "una extraña competición"  
  
Con la pequeña ayuda por parte de Yue, Inuyasha pudo obtener la suficiente concentración para dara a conocer el verdadero poder de su colmillo derrotando así a ese youkai y recuperando además un fragmento del Shikon no Tama.  
  
__ ¿Vas a decirnos por qué nos ayudaste? - preguntó Kagome  
  
__ No es por parecer grosera, pero es asunto mio - dijo manteniendo su seriedad  
  
__ Pero... nosotros recuperamos un fragmento y tú no... No tiene mucho sentido, si tú también los buscas y encima que nos ayudaras a hacerlo, es aún más extraño - pensaba en voz alta Miroku  
  
__ Pues entonces no lo tomes como una ayuda, sino mas bien como una muestra de impaciencia, ante tal patético y duradero combate... - dijo Yue  
  
__ Feh! "por mucho que diga, no la creo... y me guste o no, la debo un favor" - pensaba de mala gana Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿Que pasa Inuyasha? ¿no estas de acuerdo? - preguntó Yue  
  
__ Sí.. lo que sea - contestó sin ningún interés.  
  
__ Bueno, visto lo visto en ese combate, ¿que te parece si empezamos esa competición? - preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Kagome - Pude apreciar que tu puntería la has mejorado... suficiente como para poder comenzar.  
  
__ Ah.. gracias... - dijo algo ruborizada  
  
__ ¿Y bien? ¿te crees preparada para enfrentarte a mi? - volvió a preguntar Yue  
  
__ ¡Por supuesto que sí! - exclamó Kagome cogiendo su arco y sus flechas  
  
Mientras tanto Yue elegía un árbol a su conveniencia y en él marcaba los círculos de puntuación, dejando en el centro uno pequeño que simbolizaba la máxima puntuación.  
  
__ Bien! la diana ya está lista... Ahora, para quien no lo sepa, las reglas son muy sencillas: La persona que más se aproxime a ese punto del centro, será la ganadora, pero si alguien consigue hacer una diana perfecta, es decir, si la flecha va a parar justo en el centro de ese punto y por tanto en el centro de toda la diana, muy difícil será poder superarlo... aunque hay una opción casi imposible de conseguir... - explicaba Yue  
  
__ ¿Y cual es esa opción? - preguntó con curiosidad Sango  
  
__ Es simple, que la otra flecha atraviese a la flecha que se encuentra clavada, ocupando su lugar...  
  
__ Vaya.. O_o dicho así sí que parece imposible... - dijo Sango  
  
__ Bueno, empecemos pues... hecharemos a suertes quien empieza primero... ¿pares o nones? - dijo llevándose una mano a su espalda  
  
__ ¡Pares! - dijo Kagome  
  
__ Pues entonces yo, nones! - dijo Yue  
  
__ ¡Una, dos y tres! - exclamaron a la vez y a la de tres sacaron sus manos con los numeros tres y cinco respectivamente, lo que sumaba "ocho" un número par, por lo que eso significaba que Kagome empezaría primero...  
  
__ ¡Bien! ¡Gané en esto! - exclamaba contenta Kagome  
  
__ No te ilusiones ni te confíes demasiado pronto... recuerda que yo tengo opción de remontar, al haber quedado última - dijo Yue  
  
__ Eso depende, de si te dejo remontar - dijo en tono desafiante Kagome  
  
__ Demuéstralo entonces... - terminó diciendo Yue  
  
__ De acuerdo!!  
  
__ ¡Suerte Kagome-chan! - animaba Sango  
  
__ ¡Demuestra lo que eres capaz! - decía Miroku  
  
__ ¡Vamos Kagome! - exclamaba Shippo  
  
Y finalmente tras los ánimos de sus amigos se preparaba para lanzar, concentrándose en el justo centro de a diana...  
  
__ "Mis amigos me apoyan... aunque ee idiota no lo haya echo... V_V " - pensaba Kagome entristeciendose un poco ante esto último  
  
__ Ag! ¡Kagome concéntrate, gánala, derrótala! - gritaba Inuyasha a más no poder... (^^)  
  
__ eh? - murmuró Yue pensando en algo  
  
__ Inuyasha... "Me está animando... ¡él! no puedo fallarle, ni decepcionarle..." - tras estos pensamientos se sorprendió, alegró y sonrojó un poco ^_^  
  
Entonces con eso pensamientos y esa motivación, Kagome se concentró aún más que antes, creando un aura de color rosácea a su alrededor.  
  
__ Vaya... en verdad está concentrada... me alegraría saber que no me equivoqué al escogerla... - decía Yue  
  
__ No lo hiciste - le dijo Inuyasha  
  
__ "Vaya, vaya... ¿Que tenemos aqui?" - pensaba Yue creando una risita discreta  
  
__ ¡Allá va! - exclamó Kagome lanzando con fuerza su flecha purificadora.  
  
La flecha, rodeada por ese color rosa, tomaba muy buen rumbo, parecía ir directamente al centro. Una vez que se frenó, pudo notarse el lugar en donde se había clavado exactamente. La buena noticia era que estaba en el punto del centro, la mala era que no estaba en el centro...  
  
__ Bueno Kagome, ¡no está mal! - dijo Miroku  
  
__ Sí, será difícil de superar - dijo Sango  
  
__ ¡Buen trabajo! - exclamó Shippo  
  
__ Ahora le toca el turno a Yue, a ver que puede hacer ella... ¬_¬ - dijo Inuyasha  
  
__ Gracias por tomarme en cuenta... - dijo Yue en un tono falso de agradecimiento  
  
__ Este... ahora que me doy cuenta... Tanto con la competición y todo eso.. y ahora ¿no tienes un arco propio? - preguntó extrañado Miroku  
  
__ Hmph.. sí que lo tengo - respondió Yue.  
En ese momento alzó sus brazos, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y de ella surgió una extraña energía, un aura empezó a rodearla de color azulado y con sus manos abiertas exclamó: ¡Galbeila! (N/A: es el nombre del arco mágico que usaban en la última temporada de Slayers, me gustó ese nombre, vi que podría servirme y lo tomé prestado :P) En sus manos empezaba a formarse la forma de algo y momentos después un arco era agarrado por ella.  
  
__ Veis... tengo mi propia arma... - dijo como si lo que acabase d hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo  
  
__ Ah... - el resto se quedó sin palabras  
  
__ ¡Flecha! - volvió a invocar, esta vez a una flecha - Ahora me toca a mi!  
  
Esta vez ocurrió lo mismo que con Kagome, salvo por el color que rodeaba a la arquera y a la flecha, que esta vez fue azul.  
La flecha también llevaba buen rumbo y se clavó en el punto del centro  
  
__ Bueno, ahora mediremos la distancia de cada flecha y la que mas próxima esté al centro será la ganadora - explicó Yue  
  
Todos se acercaron y se quedaron expectantes para saber que ocurriría a continuación.  
Yue midió la separación de cada flecha y el resultado fue sorprendente.  
  
__ ¿Empate? - preguntó Kagome al ver que ambas distancias eran las mismas  
  
__ Hmph.. así es.. ¡felicidades! - dijo Yue extendiendola la mano  
  
__ eh... gracias - contestó devolviendola el saludo  
  
__ ¿¡Pero esto no puede acabar así!? - exclamó Inuyasha  
  
__ Je, je.. claro que sí y así se quedará, al fin y al cabo es el resultado más justo... - dijo Yue  
  
__ Pero...  
  
__ Deja de quejarte y felicita a Kagome, ahora es una de las mejores arqueras que conozco... - decía Yue  
  
__ Eh...  
  
__ Oye Yue, ¿vas a explicarnos como hiciste eso? - preguntó Sango  
  
__ O mejor aún... ¿vas a decirnos quién eres? - preguntó Miroku  
  
__ ¡Basta de preguntas! ¿por qué no mejor os las hago yo a vosotros eh? ¿Quien os imagináis que soy? Responded, así os diré si os aproximáis o no... - sugirió Yue  
  
__ Pero, ¿ de verdad vas a responderlas o vas a estar diciendonos que eso no nos importa? - intervino Inuyasha  
  
__ Muy agudo Inuyasha... pero esta vez seré sincera... - respondió Yue  
  
__ O_o  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
**Notas**: Vaya.. habrá un interrogatorio en el próximo capítulo para Yue... O_o ¿aclararán todas vuestras dudas? Pues eso ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo ^^ que apropósito se llamará: "La historia de Yue" Que titulo... ^^  
  
Dedicado a aquellos que me dejaron algún review en el capítulo anterior: 

KaiHiwatari-ckmnm: Gracias, por estar siempre ahí, dispuesta a dejarme un review ^^ 

Yuri: Gracias a ti también ¡_¡ y no te preocupes, si no los conozco pues que remedio en usar los originales... 


	7. La historia de Yue

**Misterios por descubrir**

by: **Alexia**

** Capítulo 7:** La historia de Yue  
  
  
__ Bueno a ver, ¿quien se os ocurre que soy? - preguntó Yue  
  
__ Ahh.. bueno.. pues... - decían; la verdad es que no tenían ni idea V_V  
  
__ No se os ocurre nada?? - preguntó con un tono irritante la interlocutora  
  
__ Grrr.. - a Inuyasha siempre conseguía desquiciarle...  
  
__ Bueno pues, una pregunta muy simple.. - comenzó Kagome - ¿eres un youkai?  
  
Al resto les sorpendió que hiciera alguien una pregunta, pero de todos modos esperaban una respuesta...  
Yue la miraba fijamente, pero no con una expresión seria, sino intensa y algo intimidadora y la respondió:  
__ No te preocupes, te responderé a esa pregunta, pero antes dime ¿lo crees?  
  
__ Bueno, es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido, además tienes unos poderes muy raros...  
  
__ Buena respuesta ^^ y ahí va la mía... Nop, no lo soy... - dijo secamente  
  
__ ¿Podemos seguir haciendotelas? - preguntó Shippo  
  
__ Claro ¿por que= ¿tienes alguna que hacerme pequeñajo? ^^ - dijo Yue  
  
__ Sí, bueno..  
  
__ Pues adelante, tú no te cortes.. ^^  
  
__ A ver... si no eres un youkai, significa ¿que eres humana?  
Yue reaccionó algo sorprendida a la pregunta de pequeño Shippo  
  
__ Shippo... no preguntes cosas sin sentido.. sino es un youkai está claro que tiene que ser humana... - opinó Kagome  
  
__ No necesariamente... - intervino Miroku  
  
__ Feh! - dijo (N/A: ¿quien lo va a decir? ¬_¬) Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿Eh? - se extrañó Kagome..  
Tras una mirada fulminante de Inuyasha hacia Kagome, ésta lo entendió  
  
__ ¡Ah! je, je no me acordaba ^^U - dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz  
  
__ Entonces, ¿no hace falta que responda a esa pregunta? - preguntó Yue  
  
__ Claro que sí! es mi pregunta... al menos respondela con un si o con un no.. - dijo Shippo  
  
__ Esta bien.. mi respuesta es.. - en ese momento cerró los ojos y creo una sonrisa en sus labios. Los demás permanecían callados esperando la respuesta impacientes - es que... NO  
  
__ ¿Quéé?? - dijeron todos asombrados  
  
__ Entonces puede ser que en realidad estés muerta, no pertenezcas a este mundo y por ello tus raros poderes? - preguntó Sango  
  
Tras su inesperada pregunta, los demás la miraron de una forma algo rara al definir mas o menos lo que le sucedía a cierta miko...  
  
__ ¿que? ¿por qué me miráis así? también es una posibilidad... - dijo Sango encogiendose de hombros  
  
__ Ay... (suspiro) ¿por qué no pensais las preguntas antes de hacerlas? - dijo Yue - Precisamente vosotros deberíais saber quien soy o lo que soy... ya que podéis percibirlo ¿no es así?  
Tras su sugerencia todos se voltearon para ver a Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿Por qué me miráis a mi? - preguntó mosqueado Inuyasha  
  
__ Hmph.. no necesariamente él... por ejemplo, tú Miroku al ser un Hoshi (monje) puedes percibir el aura de los demás... lo mismo ocurre contigo Kagome... aunque todavía eres una novata en esto de ser miko ^^  
  
__ ¿Eh? - se extrañaron ambos  
  
__ Pero sin embargo no sentimos nadie nada.. - intervino Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿A caso tienes tu nariz ataponada o algo así? ¬_¬ - preguntó yue  
  
__ ¬_¬ no, tú misma sabrás por qué no podemos averiguar de esa forma tu olor - contestó Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿yo? ¿insinúas que tengo algo que ver en eso? - pregunto Yue  
  
__ De todos modos se me ocurre una forma de poder saberlo... - dijo Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿cual?  
  
__ Hiriendote, haciendo que sangres para olerla y saberlo...  
  
__ No se te ocurre nada mejor? ¬_¬ - pregutó irónica Yue  
  
__ Pues no..  
  
__ No quiero enfrentarme a ti... - respondió mirando a otro lado  
  
__ Pues si así es, dinos quien eres de una vez - dijo Miroku  
  
__ Descubridlo vosotros... os estoy dejando que me interroguéis  
  
__ Solo queda una opción posible... si no eres un youkai ni una humana, entonces... ¿también eres un hanyou? - preguntó Sango  
  
Tras su pregunta Inuyasha levantó bien la cabeza y movió sus orejas para atender su respuesta.  
  
__ Al final llegásteis a la última opción posible, eh? - dijo Yue con los ojos cerrados  
  
__ No des rodeos, ni intentes confundirnos, responde!! - dijo Inuyasha impaciente ante su respuesta...  
  
__ Bueno, vale no te pongas así...  
Lo cierto es que sí, se me podría considerar eso... - respondió al fin Yue  
  
__ ¿eh? ¿Cómo que podría? ¿Lo eres o no? - preguntaba Inuyasha  
  
__ Bueno, ya que tú me preguntas algo, intentaré responderte bien, para que lo entiendas ^^  
  
__ ¬_¬ pues no sé a qué esperas...  
  
__ Vale, os contaré mi historia:  
Digo que me podría considerar un hanyou, porque sí, soy mitad humana y mitad demonio, pero... mi mitad humana es especial... Mi padre era un poderoso demonio, pero se enamoró de mi madre... ella era humana, pero no una corriente, sino que era una miko. Por lo que ambos, me tuvieron a mi... sus poderes se unieron... y éstos están dentro de mi... tengo la fuerza de un youkai y la purificación de una miko, aparte de otras cosillas más...  
y esa es toda mi historia...  
Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña... mi padre fue el primero, por lo que únicamente recuerdo a mi madre, ella me enseñó algo sobre nosotras y como hacer uso de nuestros poderes, pero también murió y entonces me quedé a vivir con mis abuelos, ellos me criaron y me enseñaron lo que pudieron, pero yo, al alcanzar cierta edad me fui y decidí vivir en solitario y así fui madurando. La vida me fue enseñando y se fue formando mi personalidad... - narró Yue con un tono serio, recordando su pasado  
  
__ Vaya...  
  
A todos les sorprendió mucho la historia de Yue, pero sobretodo a Inuyasha...  
  
__ Oye Yue, ¿es por eso por lo que actúas así con Inuyasha? - preguntó con curiosidad Sango  
  
__ Hmph, ¿como actúo con él?   
  
__ Pues así, siempre metiendote con él, vacilandole... - explicó Sango  
  
__ Solo bromeo... Inuyasha me cae bien.. sé como es... No suelo bromear ni vacilar a nadie, pero en cuanto vi a Inuyasha y su actitud, me dieron y dan ganas de hacerlo ^^   
  
__ ¬_¬  
  
__ Bueno, por último quiero que sepáis que sois las primeras personas a quienes les cuento todo esto... me gustáis, puedo apreciar que sois de fiar y no conozco mucha gente en la que pueda hacerlo V_V Ya nos veremos muy pronto!! ^_~  
  
__ ¿te vas? - preguntó Inuyasha  
  
__ sip. ¡Hasta pronto! - dijo saltando a la rama de un árbol y desapareciendo entre estos...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
**Notas:** ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia de Yue? Explica algunas cosas sobre su actitud, ¿no creéis?  
Espero que os hay gustado ^^ y os espero de nuevo en el próximo capítulo que se llamará: "Espiando acontecimientos ajenos" (no me convence el título pero bueno...)  
  
Dedicado a aquellos que me dejásteis algun review en el capítulo anterior:  
  
kaihiwatari-ckmnm: Gracias, por dejar siempre uno, T_T de verdad me hace mucha ilusión ^^  
  
Inu-Ahome: Vaya, tras tanto tiempo, recibir algo tuyo, me alegro ^_~ espero que sigas haciéndolo ^^  
  
Sé que me he retrasado bastante con este capítulo, y espero que si lo esperábais os haya valido la pena... me gustaría saber que si ^^  



End file.
